


Stabilizing Force

by Kiyaar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, I'm having an existential crisis as I tag this, M/M, Short, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar
Summary: Tony gets Steve a puppy.





	Stabilizing Force

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I? WHo AM I
> 
> (previously on tumblr)

“She’s made of spice,” Tony says. “And sugar."

20 pounds of black and tan and ears that flop all over her face. Pepper is a queen, Tony decides.

Steve looks like he doesn’t know whether to beam or cry.

"That’s not how it goes,” Steve points out. He looks like he wants to be holding her at arm’s length, but he’s just got her half-leaning on the meat of his arm, one of her ears falling limp over his shoulder.

“Whatever, you need a stabilizing force in your life, she can help you paint and I can hook you up with my contractor when she leaves little rainbow pawprints all over the floor."

"I have a stabilizing force in my life,” Steve sulks. “So stabilizing I can’t seem to get rid of him for more than an hour at a time.”

Tony slides into a half-sprawl on the bed next to them. The puppy is mostly asleep, though it gives a half-hearted squeak of a yawn, and Steve, entirely straight-faced, touches its tiny pink nose with one finger.

Tony grins. He can’t really help it. They’re both unmanageably precious.

“She’s so little,” Steve says quietly, and Tony rests his head on Steve’s other shoulder.

“She’s a rescue,” Tony says. “Pepper found her."

Steve leans over, does his best not to jostle her, kisses Tony under the jaw with his mouth slightly open, sends chills down his neck and makes him love, makes him deliriously happy –

"She’s perfect,” Steve says.

Tony kisses him full on the mouth, and only stops when he feels a hot little tongue on his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable tumblr post for this work [here](http://kiyaar.tumblr.com/post/60808119262/prompt-tony-gives-steve-a-pet-dog-horribly-self)
> 
> on [twitter](http://twitter.com/besafesteve)  
> on [tumblr](http://kiyaar.tumblr.com)


End file.
